Days like This
by WelshCanuck
Summary: Just a little one shot,of the sisers watching out for one another when one of them gets the flu....


**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction.

* * *

**

The light of the sun broke through the crack in the curtain. Pulling the covers over her head she wasn't ready to wake up just yet. Then the phone downstairs rang breaking her further from her slumber. Rolling over she kept her eyes closed in hopes of falling back to sleep. But after what seemed like an eternity she opened her eyes, and it had only been fifteen minutes.

Tossing back the cover she sat up, "I might as well get up." She said though catching her balance as she stood. "Oh dizzy." She pulled on her robe and made her way to the bathroom and then downstairs. She had the Manor to herself. Lying back on the couch she grabbed the remote and flicked through each channel. "Nothing. Isn't there anything good on Sunday morning anymore?" she asked Kit as she jumped up on her lap.

"So Kit what should we do today? I vote for staying here and doing nothing. What's that? You think so too. Ok then, its unanimous." She said as she snuggled down into the couch.

* * *

"Piper I just don't get her sometimes."

"Prue you're her sister, you get her. You two are just too stubborn to see each other."

"We are not."

"Are too. Look Prue I love you both but I can't help you on this one. You have to work it out on your own."

"She lied to me Piper."

"And I have discussed it with her and now you two need too. It's not like it's a big dent Prue. She said she was sorry and she would fix it. Now are you going to help me with this so we can both go home or you going to keep bothering me?"

Prue ran her hands across her chin, causing Piper to reach out and smack her.

"Get you of here."

"Ok I'll help. But first maybe we should call Phoebs. Let her know we might be a little late."

"Fine I'll call, you start with the boxes in the back cooler." Piper said as she picked up the cordless and hit the auto dial to the Manor.

--- ----

Prue sat in the chair and moved another box with her power to the correct location.

"See you're really building up a work out in here Sis."

"Yeah well it just seemed easier. You talk to Phoebs?"

"No. There wasn't an answer."

Prue looked up with concern. "She said she would be home all day."

"Maybe she went for a jog. Relax Prue, you worry too much. Now hurry up and finish. I'm almost done out here and then we can go home and see for ourselves."

--- ----

Walking up the steps and through the thresh hold of the front door.

"Ok so we eat, shower, change and then go back down to P3."

"Not necessarily in that order. Why don't you shower while I cook dinner?"

"I'm already soothing away my day." Prue said as she started for the stairs.

Prue stuck her head in Phoebes room, "Phoebs are you.." Looking around and seeing the empty room she closed the door wondering where her sister was. Laughing to herself she made her way up to the last floor in the house: The attic. "Phoebe if you are up here playing around with the Book. So help me I'll..." Once again Prue stopped in mid sentence when she was met with an empty attic as well. "Ok I know she isn't in the basement. Maybe she's with Piper in the kitchen."

Makiing her way down teh stairs she casta quick look in the bathroom, "Piper is Phoebe with. No. She isn't."

"She isn't what Prue?"

"She isn't in her room and she isn't in the attic."

"And she didn't leave a note. You don't think?" Piper left her question hanging hoping what she was thinking was not the case.

"No, she has to be around here somewhere." Prue said as she turned around to check more of the Manor, though worried herself as to what Piper had been thinking.

Walking into the living room Prue had to stifle a laugh when she saw her little sister curled up fast a sleep with Kit snuggled up against her.

"Guess she had a tough day." Piper laughed at the site before her.

"I guess." Prue agreed as she bent down and placed a kiss on her sisters' forehead. Sitting back up she placed the back of her hand against Phoebes face. "Piper. She's warm."

"Well yeah ,unless she's dead. Of course she's warm."

"No, I mean unusually warm. Can you get the thermometer?"

Piper could hear that certain tone in Prues voice. The one she would always use whenever her or Phoebe got sick.

Prue placed a hand on Phoebes shoulder and shuck her gently. "Phoebs sweetie."

"MMfh go away Prue." She said as she turned away from her sister.

"Don't think so honey. Here take this." Prue slide the thermometer into Phoebes mouth.

Phoebe didn't even open her eyes. Her whole body ached. Her throat was sore and ran right into her sinuses.

Taking out the thermometer Prue looked down at the numbers it read. "Well Piper looks like someone we know and love has the flu."

"Hmm Yup I would say a 102 is concern for the flu." Piper agreed, "Phoebs why didn't you call us if you weren't feeling well?"

"I don't know. I fell asleep and then here you were." She gave a weak smile.

"Ok sweetie. You stay here and I'll fix you something for that."

"I'm not really hungry Pipe."

"I'll make something light sweetie."

Piper walked into the kitchen and grabbed the phone on her way to make something for Phoebe, "Brad can you handle the club tonight. Phoebes got the flu and I would rather stay home with her."

"No need to say any more Piper. We got you covered."

"Thanx I owe you one."

"No you don't. Now go take care of your sister."

Prue looked over at Phoebe who was slowly drifting off to sleep again on the couch. "Come on baby. Lets get you up to your room. I'm sure your bed is a lot more comfortable then this old couch." Prue suggested as she helped Phoebe up and then up the stairs.

Getting Phoebe settled in Prue sat on the edge of the bed and brushed back the hair from her sisters face.

"Feeling any better Phoebe?"

"I feel like I've been hit by a twain. But other then that I'm great."

Prue laughed as Phoebe tried to make light of her been sick. "Well then in that case. Maybe we don't need to change tracks after all and Piper and I can go back out to P3."

"Stay." Was the one word that Phoebe spoke as she looked up at her big sister.

It was a game they would play when they were younger and Phoebe got sick. Phoebe would make like she was ok and Prue would agree that she was and would then tell Phoebe that she would go on with her day. And every time Phoebe said stay it would break Prues heart.

Prue climbed up on the bed and laid Phoebes head down on her lap, "You know I will." Rubbing Phoebes back lightly it was not long before she succumbed to her slumber.

"Talking about not getting a sister. Sometimes I don't get you two."

"What?" Prue looked over at Piper innocently

"You and her. You were so mad at her tonight at the club about your car and now you are up there practically singing her to sleep

"Yeah well she's sick. I'll yell at her tomorrow." Prue said as she rested her head against Piper.

"Right." Piper smiled knowing full well that Prue would not yell at Phoebe.

* * *

She heard the door open and the soft footfalls making their way down the hall. She waited to see what would happen next. When she didn't hear anything at first she pushed back her covers. Then she heard the door open again and the footfalls making their way back the way they had come. Looking at the clock 5:05AM. Pulling the covers back she waited a bit longer before she drifted off to sleep.

Prue opened the door to Phoebes room and smiled at her sleeping sister. Curled up in a ball with her covers pulled right up to her ears. Pulling the door closed behind her quietly she made her way down stairs.

"She still sleeping?"

"Yeah but you already knew that." Prue said with a knowing smile

"Ok I checked too."

A silence fell within the Manor another few hours as both Piper and Prue carried out their work from various parts of the Manor.

Piper looked up when she sensed a shadow watching her. "Hi baby. How you feeling?"

"I think I've moved down to truck status." Phoebe answered as she sat next to Piper and leaned against her.

"Why don't you go lye down on the couch? I'll bring you some of your medicine and something to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Phoebe you have to eat."

"Fine." Phoebe relented as she got up and headed to the living room.

--- ----

How long had she sat there? Prue had come upstairs after developing her rolls of film and now just stayed and kept Phoebe company. Which wasn't a hard task as Phoebe slept most of the day.

"Prue?"

Prue looked over at Phoebe who just starred back from her place on couch. Her head resting comfortably on her pillow.

"I'm really sorry about your car."

"I know you are Phoebe. Just tell me next time. Or better yet ask me if you can use it first."

"I can do that."

"I'm just glad you're ok honey."

"No, a little bump like that can't hurt me, but when I get the flu."

"Look out." Prue laughed at her sister.

"Yeah." Phoebe agreed before she started coughing uncontrollably.

Prue quickly went to her sister and rubbed her back, as Phoebe slowly stopped coughing. "Ok honey off to bed."

"No."

"Yes." Prue said in the tone Phoebe knew all to well. Prue's; that is final tone. She helped Phoebe up and towards the stairs.

Phoebe looked up at her big sister as she sat on the edge of her bed. Her brown bear that their mother had given them safely tucked in her arms. "Thanx"

"For what?"

"For being my mum and looking after me."

Prue sat further up on her sisters' bed. "Always sweetie. Always." Prue said as she held Phoebe close to her as they both drifted off to sleep.

It was there that Piper found them a few hours later. Pulling the blanket over both her sisters she kissed them both good night. "Love you two."

"Love you Piper." She got in unison as they both never moved or woke up. It was just natural instinct. Something that they had developed over the years of being sisters and always being there for one another.


End file.
